Delta Squad Reupload
by supercell 909
Summary: This is going to be a better version of the story (p.s. there will be lemons) this is a AU Fanfiction and everyone is human i will add characters nn is in the most elite squad in the military with Jake,Marceline,and PB on their missions and find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

The sun barely began to rise its rays illuminating over the land right into a tent. Inside slept a young man with blond hair that barely reached his neck. The suns' rays reaching his face, letting out small groans in protest to be awakened so early in the morning. His body aching from training from yesterday getting up running his hands through his muscles feeling them ache as his bones cracking each time he stretched letting the morning sickness slowly leave his body.

Popping his knuckles and back he grabbed his camo shirt placing it over him continuing to shake off the laziness in right timing too to have his best friend and adopted brother, Jake opened the flap to the front of the tent.

"Finn, about time you woke up, I was pretty sure you were in a coma cause of the training yesterday." Jake joked seeing as Finn chuckled a little in response looking at his brother, his face the same white color as his, his orange hair that was combed up not cutting his side burns allowing him to grow a friendly mutton chops that were firmly groomed, wearing a some sunglasses and a typical uniform for his rank.

"Nah, just a little sore, I'll be good in a few minutes." Finn told. Him and his brother were in the same squadron, it involve him, Jake, and his two best friends, Marceline and Bubblegum. Everyone thought their squadron would be a failure considering half the squadron consisted of women. But they proved them wrong, Bubblegum became the best tactician within the entire army she has gotten 25 wins and zero loses within training.

Marceline had gotten praise for her combat skills on the field, beating everyone who she was placed against able to ranked higher than anyone within any squadron. And she even beat him one on one, she's thinking of going for the part of riding the jets liking how it feels to go through the air letting the g's hit her at top speed.

Himself he's really good at hitting his mark, his top shooting experience had placed him within the top of the ranks to be a sniper within a time of crisis and within all missions to make sure to take down the enemy before they're spotted or able to enter their territory. And last but not least his brother who has been appointed to be an informer the one that decides where you're assigned to go during missions, practices and assignments, he has that spot for being here before him and had more training before him as well. Right now the rumors are they're the best people so that's why they were placed together within a squadron that's being called the Delta Squad.

"Finn, Finn, FINN." Jake yelled snapping Finn out of the trance of his past.

"What?" Finn spoke getting back to reality.

"I came here to give you a message from Bubblegum that, 'If you're not in the ceremony when it starts she's gonna be really mad at you.' And Marceline added, 'P.S I will break your arm if you get there late." Jake told ending the message he was told to deliver.

"Jake." Finn mumbled a little.

"Yeah buddy." Jake asked.

"When does the ceremony begin." Finn asked nervously.

"Five minutes." Jake told with a smile.

"Why are you smiling!" Finn questioned with his hands on his hair.

"Cause it ain't my butt on the line." Jake told with a smug smile. Looking around Finn grabbed the nearest shirt he could Finn. Placing it on he began to run towards the ceremony going against the numbness on his legs almost tripping on his own feet along the way as well as trying to place his own shoes on while running. Jake following right behind with his hands behind his head seeing as his brother continued to run for his life. Right now grateful he doesn't have to do any of that again

Ok guys this a new chapter 1 I'll be adding chapter 2 very soon so rate and review thanks and delta squad signing ou 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys here is a new chapter enjoy.

Finn felt the burning of his lungs as he tried to make it to the ceremony, looking left and right trying to find his seat to finally notice the empty seat among the seats. Slowing speed down passing through the masses that were once his companions trying to reach his seat. Sitting down on the chair to see his team right next to him and to his left the team leader of the alpha squad. Turning her head Phoebe looked at Finn, a small smile formed on her face. Finn replied with a big grin to her warm smile. Though they were from opposite teams there were small rumors of their attraction towards each other. Finn tried to keep the fact he ran 5 miles and that he was sweating heavily from the running, thankfully the ceremony began as the general walked up to the stand.

"Hey Marceline, Isn't that you're dad." Finn asked her considering she was right next to her.

"Oh, man." Marceline groaned.

"Congratulations cadets, today you make it from miserable excuses of worms to full time soldiers. Many of you have worked long and hard. The few of you I see today are part of the few that haven't left crying to your mothers from the intense training that was bestowed upon to you during the days here at boot camp. So to the few-" Hunson continued to talk as the team talked among themselves.

"Finn, what was taking you so long to get here. Marceline was this close to coming after you and literally breaking your legs." Bonnibel asked towards Finn in a hushed firm tone.

"I got distracted." Finn responded trying not to make eye contact to her.

"You overslept didn't you." Marceline joined in.

"Yes, but on my defense Jake didn't try to hurry me, he actually wanted to see you beat me up." Finn told.

"Just be lucky you got here in time." Marceline told pushing her finger on Finn's chest. Finn letting out a grunt rubbing where Marceline just poked at him.

"Now if you could welcome the leading team, Delta Squad." Hunson spoke. All the cadets beginning to clap for the tea, as the team itself sat there mouths agape and confused as to what just happened.

"Get. Up." Bonnibel spoke.

"Huh?" The rest questioned looking up to see Bonnibel already standing up a huge smile on her face as she tried to keep it up. "GET. UP." Bonnibel gritted through her teeth once more causing the rest of the team to get up immediately following close behind Bonnibel ads they were lead to the top of the stage.

"And here are the following cadets that made it to the top of everyone else, though it was close with other cadets the date collected proves that these are the best this place this has to offer.

"Did you guys know of this/" Finn asked forcing a smile speaking through the side of his lips.

"No." Bonnibel told. "What about you Marceline?"

"No, but I had a feeling this was going to happen." Marceline told in the same manner as her friends as she glared towards her father.

"Now to announce the leader of this squadron." Hunson spoke.

"Here it comes." Marceline spoke.

"Finn Mertens." Hunson spoke stepping aside to show Finn clueless as ever. Finn remained glued to the ground till Bonnibel gave him a little push. Stumbling forward Finn was presented with a medal on his uniform.

"May you have many successful missions ahead of you my boy." Hunson spoke to his ear.

"Is this because I'm friends with your daughter, sir?" Finn spoke back in a questionable tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about, boy." Hunson remarked with a mischievous smile. Finn stepping back as Hunson continued to give out the ranks and the positions of thew rest of his teams. Once everyone was given their positions they stood in salute as they were applaud. "Well then lets continue the rest of the ceremony. Please welcome the other squad that came second place, Alpha Squad." Hunson announced, Finn's team walked down the steps going towards their seats as Alpha team got up and went up the stage.

Finn and his team sat down talking about how they got claimed as being the best within the academy. Finn relished the moment in being on the best team the academy had to offer. Till the sound of clapping was heard looking up to see Phoebe up in the stage, their eyes meeting once more. Phoebe giving a smile towards him, Finn replying back with a wave. Their moment cut short as Hunson welcomed the rest of the squads that came before them.

Soon Phoebe sat down in her spot right next to Finn, the rest of the ceremony they talked on how psyched they were to go on to their missions. Till the ceremony came to an end.

"Well that concludes this ceremony. Go back to your usual locations collect your items and prepare to be sent to your missions where ever you may be sent. May Glob help you prepare for worse tortures things that may come your way. Good luck and may you all have luck on your missions." Hunson told then saluted as did the rest of the soldiers. Once that was over Finn returned back to his tent packing anything that will and might be necessary for his future missions. Once packed he made his way to his team.

here you go the second chapter I will be trying to update weekly on every Friday

supercell over and out


	3. Problem solved

Hello delta squad i will be able to update this sunday my computer is better thanks for waiting

supercell over and out


	4. Chapter 3

Here is another chapter enjoy.

Finn continued to walk towards his destination. At the distance he could see his squad mates, seeing that they were all there he could tell he was going to get yelled at for being last again. Letting out a sigh Finn continued to walk towards his team till he felt something tug at his uniform. Turning around Finn turned to see a small warm smile from a particular someone. "How's it going." Finn spoke towards Phoebe.

"Fine I guess." Phoebe told as she fixed her hair out of her face.

"Okay, anything you have on your mind, and why aren't you with your teammates?" Finn questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"That's what I came to ask you if I could accompany you to our destination." Phoebe asked getting ever closer till they were centimeters apart from each other. Finn mumbled a little not knowing what to say. "Uh, yes." Finn spoke without thinking.

"Thanks." Phoebe told gathering her things walking towards Finn's destination.

"Wait, what? Oh, glob." Finn spoke to himself picking his things up running right behind Phoebe.

"Finally, we can take off since the last crew member has arrived along with an extra guest I see." The helicopter pilot told. "Well get inside." Finn did as he was told being the first one to get into the helicopter sitting down on the near end corner of the helicopter waiting for the rest of his team. Letting out a breath of relief to hold his breath seeing that Phoebe sat right next to him their shoulders touching and Phoebe continued to rub herself against him without any hesitation. Finn was going to say something till something landed on his lap.

"Ah, comfiest seat on this place." Marceline told letting herself relax while she tried her best to cause some pain to him as well as some embarrassment.

"Marceline what are you doing?' Finn asked her giving out a half mustered smile and a nervous laugh towards Phoebe who simply sat there watching the scene before her.

"Sitting considering my seat has been taken apparently." Marceline told hissing towards Finn. Finn looking around to see all the seats taken.

"Oh, off." Finn let out as Marceline bounced on her 'seat.'

"Wake me when we get there. Also, just cause you're our leader doesn't mean you are the boss of me, got it." Marceline told poking Finn's nose as she let herself recline against him. Finn gently blew away strands of Marceline's hair that got on his face. Everyone waited as they left for departure towards their future location. Finn continued to deal with Marceline having to sit on his lap. Many of his team slowly dozing off, Marceline already falling asleep within the first few minutes. Finn looked around to see everyone dozed off to sleep, even Phoebe who rested her head on his shoulder.

"Wake up, you miserable excuses for works, we have arrived." The pilot yelled out causing everyone to jump from terror. Both girls next to Finn clung for dear life, Phoebe wrapped herself around Finn's arm. Finn tensed up but not just cause of Phoebe's touch, Marceline woke up having her nails dig into his thighs. "Get out we're here." The pilot yelled, everyone waking up grabbing their things and getting off the helicopter. Finn having the hardest time for the fact he's feet were asleep.

"Alright guys lets...get...going?" Finn spoke slowly seeing as what his team were seeing a platoon of soldiers lined up in two rows going from the landing bay to the entrance of a building. "Well let's go." Finn told leading the group towards the building everyone following close behind. Though the tension in the air didn't ease their worry. The team felt the eyes of the troops watch them closely, studying them, like lion does at a gazelle. "Jake, something seems off." Finn whispered continuing to watch the troops around them sensing something was wrong. Opening the doors to the building avoiding a punch that came from someone from the building.

The troops that stood in a line acted quickly surrounding Finn's team quickly going for the attack. Finn quickly dodging another attack by a troop with a knife quickly delivering a jab to his gut. Grabbing another troops arm twisting it to drop his weapon and throwing him towards another man. Continuing to dodge the troops attack while punching a few unconscious. Looking behind him to see his team holding their own against their fair share of enemies. The battle slowly coming to a a close when there was only one left standing as Finn hoisted him off the ground about to deliver a punch to his face.

Finn was about to deliver the attack till slow clapping caught everyone's attention. "Well, well, well, you are as good as they say, Finn." Finn looked at the source of the voice and saw it was General Billy.

"Sir." Finn spoke dropping the troop.

"A little over board but this is war, no such thing as that. Seems your team is good and ready for the field already." Billy told waling towards them as the troops picked themselves up helping a few who were too badly beaten to get up themselves. "Now, let's talk shall we

A/N

Sorry for being way over do with this chapter my schedule has changed I'll have less time to write until summer vacation

Supercell over and out


End file.
